


Thicc Feelings

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CRACK THAT TURNED INTO FLUFF, Fluff and Humor, I promised her I’d write this SO HERE WE ARE, M/M, featuring daisuga, i wish i could say my hand slipped but I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING, my friend and I were talking and we kinda came up with this idea, not smut, rated mature for kageyama’s Bad mouth and daisuga being.... daisuga, so yeah this happened, the usual kagehina being stupid, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata overhear their upperclassmen having a little chat and things escalate QUICKLYORKageyama listens to Hinata and regrets EVERYTHING (not really)





	Thicc Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N_ginoza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_ginoza/gifts).



> Just want to give a shoutout to my friends fanficismything and fanficavidreader_20 for helping me get through this MESS.
> 
> And a special shoutout to n_ginoza for developing this idea with me! It was fun and I hope you enjoy it. I tried my best OTL
> 
> A/N: Sorry if any of this is formatted weird. AO3 doesn't like the way I format my stories I guess lol.

After practice, Kageyama was supposed to meet Hinata outside the gym to head for the park. They planned on working on their receives and serves, it was going to be a fun night–  
  
_Thud_   
  
Kageyama ran into something–someone–and cursed.   
  
“Oi, what the hell…” He sees a flash of orange. “Dumbass?”   
  
Hinata whips his head around and shushes the setter, putting a sweaty palm over his mouth.  
  
“Shshshshh, Bakageyama,” he hisses and elbows Kageyama against the brick wall of the gym. He peers back around the corner dramatically, all while gripping his hands onto his partner.   
  
Having enough, Kageyama tears Hinata’s fingers off of his face and claws at orange hair, pulling the guy mercilessly towards him. He repeats himself, teeth clenched.“What the actual hell?”

He observes how Hinata is still wearing his sweaty practice clothes, which means the bastard never even changed or did anything to get ready for their visit to the park. Kageyama frowns deeply, for once he was way more excited to hang out with Hinata and the guy didn’t care at all? _Bullshit_.  

He tightens his grip on Hinata’s head but quickly stops from loud, squeaking protests followed by exaggerated yelps of pain. And if Kageyama remembers correctly, they’re supposed to be quiet. The setter tilts the other guy’s forehead to meet his eyes. Hinata fights to get away at first but settles down, no longer resisting the pull of his hair in Kageyama’s fingers.   
  
Kageyama doesn’t have any communication skills, but he knows Hinata responds to well to what the redhead calls ‘ _Calmgeyama_ ,’ a description the redhead uses to refer to the setter when he is relaxed and focused. Kageyama looks away from soft brown eyes to the floor, concentrating. After a minute, he realizes how they’re still very close together and shoves Hinata away.   
  
Hinata yelps, catching himself before yammering about how _that was rude Bakageyama!_ Kageyama puffs out air and sighs dramatically. He’ll give into Hinata’s whims, for now.   
  
“Hey aren’t we supposed to be quiet now, remember ‘shshshsh,’” he mimics slightly above a whisper. Hinata proceeds to retort, but they hear another _THUD_ coming from inside the gym.   
  
They freeze, waiting. For what? Who knows honestly.   
  
After a minute, the shorty gains enough nerve to creep closer towards the noise. Kageyama follows Hinata’s lead as the redhead peeks around the corner again. They pause as voices murmur in the gym. They are muffled, but are definitely the voices of Daichi and Suga. Their speech seems hushed, almost secretive and it makes the two first years curious.   
  
Maybe it’s a new technique or perhaps there is another extensive training camp plan in the works? Whatever it is, if the captain and his vice-captain are discussing something, the two troublemakers want to know every single detail.   
  
They inch along the side of the building, backs against the wall. Suga and Daichi can barely be heard over Hinata humming the Mission Impossible theme. Kageyama rolls his eyes but matches his partner’s quick movements.   
  
As the two approach the gym’s entrance, sidled next to each other, their upperclassmen become easier to understand. They’re gasping, probably from running around and getting some extra practice time in. _Wow, the third years are so cool. We won’t lose!_   
  
They hear a deep throaty groan followed by whispers. Hinata carefully leans in to catch Suga saying, “Wow those thighs are so beefy, Daichi… I’d love to taste them.” Hinata tries to hear more, but Kageyama interrupts.   
  
“What are they saying? Dumbass?” Kageyama tries to read Hinata’s face as the boy turns back around. The redhead's eyes are squinty, which means the boy is trying to decipher whatever just happened. Kageyama taps his foot impatiently while waiting for a reply.   
  
“Suga and Daichi are talking about eating meat?!” Hinata explains after a moment. “Maybe it’s for a training camp?” He supposes. Kageyama just shrugs, not bothering to guess. He wants a real explanation.   
  
“What’s going on now?” The setter presses on.   
  
The spiker flips around to pick up some more of their conversation. “Ummm…”   
  
“Suga, no. Not here–”  
  
“Come on, Daichi” Suga’s insistent voice is on the verge of shrillness.   
  
“Just come over to my house, then… and you can eat…” Daichi almost sounds uncomfortable. “Just not here, Suga” the captain pleads.   
  
“What? You don’t want to share with anyone else, captain?” Suga asks with a lilt to his voice.   
  
Before Hinata can relay the information to his setter, the two third years emerge from the gym. Daichi drags Suga by the hand, heading toward the front of the school. Suga loudly protests at first but then giggles as they disappear around the building.   
  
“After them!” Hinata suggests already running toward the couple. Kageyama follows, knowing this was probably a stupid idea. Why would the captain want to share dinner with them? They weren’t even invited–   
  
“Come on Kageyama-kun, I’m at 65 wins, 64 losses, and 43 ties! Keep up!” Hinata SCREAMS even though they are technically supposed to be sneakily spying on their upperclassmen.   
  
Kageyama sighs and runs after him.  
  
________  
  
  
Keeping up with the two third years proves to be more difficult than anticipated, although they never really had a plan to begin with. Even though they had obviously been practicing hard, Sugawara and Daichi were giggly and rambunctious the whole trek to what they assumed would be the captain’s house. It was so out of character it felt like they were seeing something they weren’t supposed to.   
  
“Look at them, who are they?” Hinata mumbles as he sees Suga casually slap Daichi’s rear end. That was obviously a thing teammates do, everyone knows that.  
  
“I have no idea, dumbass. Maybe we shouldn’t be following them if it bothers you so much?” Kageyama grunts. Hinata squints over at him and looks away, flushing.   
  
Kageyama opens his mouth to tease more but–   
  
“Oh no, no, no, no– I’m fine!” Hinata wheezes, picking up his pace to avoid hearing any more.   
  
Suga turns around all of a sudden, probably hearing the redhead. The younger setter yanks his partner in crime down behind a bush and shushes him.   
  
“Shut up he heard you!” Kageyama hisses while peeping around the foliage and ducking back down when Daichi glanced in their direction. They hear Suga calling out for the captain, saying there’s nothing to worry about let’s gooo Daichi .   
  
Kageyama waits a few seconds, catching sight of the two upperclassmen continuing down the sidewalk through the neighborhood. He pulls Hinata back up with him and stalks forward.   
  
“You are way too into this, Creepy-yama,” Hinata whispers into his hand, laughing. Kageyama claws at his head, ears blushing. “Shut up, already,” he grumbles. 

“No–”

“SHhhhhhh,” Kageyama covers Hinata’s mouth, yelps when Hinata licks his palm. He turns towards the dumbass to destroy him.  
  
“Kageyama!” Hinata pushes the setter’s hand away and points to a house a few down from where they are hiding. “They’re entering that house,” Hinata affirms with frantic wagging finger towards their upperclassmen.   
  
“I see it, dumbass.” They move closer, eyeing their captain struggle to open the door as Sugawara runs a palm down the guy’s shoulder to his back. Daichi visibly shivers at the contact.  
  
Kageyama frowns once again, eyebrows scrunched down in confusion. He looks over to Hinata, watches the redhead biting his lip.  
  
“Stop thinking so hard, dumbass,” he grunts. Hinata sticks out his tongue.

Hinata sighs, “I’m just thinking that it is kinda chilly out?” The read head shrugs. Kageyama thinks maybe he could offer his sweater but–  
  
Their attention focuses back quickly because Karasuno’s vice-captain stumbles laughing against the entrance of the house as Daichi cracks a joke. The stalkers lean in, upset that they missed their captain joking around. In another moment, the lock clicks and Suga throws open the door.   
  
The upperclassmen both stare into the house for a good minute, unaware that Hinata is rustling the bushes nearby from trying to bend forward to listen. It seems like the guy wants them to get caught, _oh my god_. But they’re fine because their senpais start to move in an uncoordinated fashion. Hinata bounces up onto his knees while Kageyama scoots to hide behind a nearby car, ready to move if necessary.

Suga and Daichi trip through the door at this point, so the first years move fast to swoop in after them. Hinata dashes to a slowly closing door, kicking a foot in the way to stop the door and a hand on the knob just in case. Kageyama follows, on the alert just in case they are spotted.   
  
But their senpai appear to not notice anything at all.   
  
Not when they softly push open the entryway and quietly leave their shoes in the corner. They were not stopped as they made their way through the kitchen and saw that it was deserted, no food in sight. The distant hallway light caught Hinata’s eye, leading him down the corridor and up the stairs.   
  
Meanwhile, Kageyama peered into the living room, also devoid of people. It was weird, to expect a nice meaty dinner but absolutely no one was in the kitchen preparing it.   
  
Kageyama thought to call for Hinata but was interrupted by a high pitched yelp. Only one annoying ass person sounded like that.   
  
_________

  
Hinata continued up the stairs, confident Daichi and Suga had warmed up the meat and had meant to eat in the captain's room. It would be a little weird to enter and expect a meal at this point, he really had not thought this through,  _wow_ .    
  
But it was too late to turn back. They made it this far and–   
  
Hinata stopped climbing the stairs. An item had clearly been carelessly thrown onto the banister. He moved closer, identifying a patterned sock. The captain’s family has weird ways to dry clothes. It was even more unsettling finding another article of clothing a moment later. This one was a wrinkled lump in the middle of the stairwell, a black Karasuno jacket followed by a sweaty practice shirt. It had a small design of a volleyball cat, definitely Sugawara’s.   
  
_What?_   
  
He hears creaking followed by choked noises and panting. Without thinking it through, Hinata stumbles against a wall, guessing where the upperclassmen might be. The noises stop, but the redhead jumps towards the bedroom door, breathes heavily and yanks the entryway open. On instinct, his teeth clench, clacking uncomfortably, causing his brown eyes to close.   
  
He stiffens when there is no one greeting him, just silence. He peeks open one eye and immediately closes it, a yelp escaping through his trembling lips. He feels his whole face flush a horrible red, from his neck to the tips of his small ears. Hinata bows, “I-I’m so sorry, senpai. I didn’t see anything, I-I gotta-ago!” A few awkward seconds pass before his brain alerts his body to freaking MOVE.   
  
The spiker doesn’t even close the door, just turns around and passes by the underwear he had clearly missed earlier while searching for his upperclassmen. He even passes Kageyama, who has his head poked out from the kitchen. He seems curious and rolls his eyes when he sees a wild blushing Hinata tumbling down the stairs and out of the house.   
  
“What the fuck?” Kageyama mutters. He observes the open front door. He doesn’t leave, head still the only thing out of the kitchen. He had inspected the whole area, trying to find where the BBQ was. So far, the results were abysmal. Hinata running out peaked his interest, so he decided to trek up to the second floor to ask his senpais what happened. _Why not?_   
  
_They wouldn’t mind right?_

__________

  
The clothing strewn throughout the second floor had Kageyama very weary to look into the open room down the hall. But he had to confirm, _just in case_. He made his approach slow, which he realized was a mistake. This was more ominous and creepy than anything else.

Remembering Hinata’s stupid advice from half an hour ago, _Kageyama, never smile when you’re sneaking around, it’s scary!_ The setter took a deep breath, softening his lips. He was sure he was just frowning now, but whatever he _can’t help it_.

Okay, now he just needs to walk in front of the doorway, get a confirmation and then hustle out of here if what he’s thinking is happening _is happening_. Kageyama inches closer and hears groaning. Maybe they’re just watching an old game recording and are upset about the strategy they used. He wondered which one it could be, maybe it was a game against Sejoh? Those were always frustrating to–

“Daichi!” A scream came from the room followed by muffled whines. Kageyama gets it over with, rushing to the source of the commotion. And–

_Yup_ .   
  
“ _Fuck,_ ”  Kageyama muttered, forgetting to cover his eyes. Daichi was curled over his vice-captain, currently pounding into him, but stopped at their young setter’s word usage.

“Language!” The captain seethed, completely embarrassed. He quickly found a blanket to cover himself and the bottom half of his setter, wishing he didn’t exist, that this wasn’t happening.   
  
“Yeah we know what it is, Kageyama, _we’re doing it_ ,” Sugawara panted out, answering the first year and ignoring Daichi’s comment. He sounded more annoyed than flustered. _It was unfair how Sugawara could fire out a comeback so quickly_ the other two noted _._

_Silence_.

”S-so, how m-many more of y-you are going to interrupt us?” Suga asked, the question on the verge of serious. Kageyama knew better.

Before he could answer, the vice-captain nudged harshly at Daichi. “Daichi, don’t stop! Keep going–” The captain refused to emerge from the covers, choosing to stay silent. He silently prayed Kageyama would forget what he witnessed.

“Daichi!” Suga demanded with a small thrust. Daichi gave in and immediately resumed his repetitive movements, popping out of the sheets, eyes glazed.

Kageyama’s brain finally alerted his face to look away from his upperclassmen and tried to ignore the noises coming from the room again as they– _did it_.

Suga was too blissed out to barely remember Kageyama’s presence and just kept repeating Daichi’s name over and over again. The captain spluttered as Suga exclaimed louder his praises and moaning. The first year willed himself to back out of the room, which he suddenly found very easy to do.

He started to say something like, “I promise to not utter a word–,” but Suga just snapped.

“T-tell everyone!” The third-year setter hissed, words dripping with sarcasm.

Kageyama took the hint, slamming the door and leaning against it. He slid down, red blossoming on his cheeks as the action behind him continued, loudly. His whole body felt so warm and shaken, his ears pounding an odd rhythm.

_God_ , he was so affected by this. But why wouldn’t he be? Their volleyball parents were screwing only a few feet away, not even trying to hide it. For _some reason_ , his thoughts drifted right to a certain redhead. Man, Hinata–

_Hinata_.

Hinata definitely saw it too, and if Kageyama felt like this, he could only imagine how the redhead was holding up. All the images of Hinata blushing and freaking out worried the hell out of Kageyama (even if it meant Hinata looked cute doing that). But when he could see the spiker being so nervous from seeing their senpai like that that he would puke and get sick, Kageyama needed to find him. Quickly.

He stood up and rushed down the stairs that lead to the entryway. Slipping into his shoes, Kageyama left the house, but not before locking the door from the inside. _Absolutely no one else needed to see the events in motion on the second floor_.

________  


Hinata didn’t really know where he was. When he had fled from what they assumed was Daichi’s house, he sped back in a random direction. He really missed having his bike in this situation because he could cover more ground to find out where he was.

The worst part was that all of this neighborhood looked the same, cookie-cutter houses perfectly arranged along the street. He sped around another corner for the fourth time, recognizing the street name, finally realizing he had run in a square. 

He goes to turn back around but a door down the way barges open, a guy running out through the pristine yard to stop suddenly at the street. Hinata squints and notices how similar that guy and Kageyama are. He looks just about as angry as Kageyama does. The eyes flash his way, blue and dark, concerned but not frowny. _Definitely not him._

“Hinata!” the guy calls at him. _Oh_.

The redhead doesn’t even know how to respond after the experience he had. Should he tell the setter or keep it to himself? Also, why did Kageyama look upset–

_Oh shit_ , Kageyama is mad he took him all the way to Daichi’s house only for there to be absolutely nothing to eat. And then he just ran out and left Kageyama alone with their horny upperclassmen without knowing it. Hinata steps back and twists himself to escape to where he came from. The setter doesn’t hesitate to follow, yelling out obscenities at his back.

“Kageyama-kun, shhh! People are sleeping!” Hinata teases, running at full speed.

“D-dumbass!”

Hinata makes several different turns, trying to find an exit to this neighborhood all the while trying to avoid Kageyama who has basically caught up to him. Hinata will chalk it up to the setter’s long legs and not to the fact that he’s getting tired. Kageyama has not stopped yelling, although occasionally the guy wheezes, throat burning. The spiker counts that as a tiny victory.

A few minutes later up ahead, the middle blocker spots a park, trying to remember if it was a useful landmark on the way to their captain's home. Hinata knows they had talked about a park earlier, but can’t recall anything else. “Kageyama, we talked about the park earlier, right? What was it?”

“Why are you asking me for help dumbass when you’re clearly trying to avoid me?!” Kageyama grits, breath ragged. Hinata glances at him, noticing flushing cheeks as their eyes lock.  

“Okayyyyy, fine, sheesh,” he whines and halts immediately. His legs are still vibrating underneath his skin, the effect of such a strenuous run. He laughed at the feeling; it was funny that in a very indirect way, Daichi could run them this hard without it even being about volleyball. Kageyama slowed down and jogged a few paces past his partner, a proper cool-down.

“We were going to practice,” Kageyama spoke suddenly, like he could read Hinata’s mind.

“Huh?” He flicked his eyes over to see Kageyama stretch, arms and legs straining to crack tense joints. Hinata ignores the weird feeling in his gut at seeing Kageyama this way. The setter looks over his shoulder and scrunches his eyebrows down to the bridge of his pointy nose. His flushed face is somehow more red. The guy looks everywhere but directly at Hinata.

“At the park, dumbass?” He grunts, leaning to work out a kink in his back. “Practice.”

“Oh! Perfect then!” Without really thinking, he goes to open his school bag, which he… does not have? “Ack!” Hinata does not even remember taking it into the captain’s home, let alone leaving the school with it on his shoulder. _Crap_.

But, another volleyball idiot is here with him, Kageyama would never forget–

“I don’t have my bag either. I left it at Daichi’s, actually,” Kageyama still is looking away, shy for some reason. Hinata squints his eyes and bites his lip in a frown. He glances at his setter, noticing how the blush spread to the tips of his goofy ears. The guy _knows_ something, _he knows he knows!_

He says just as much, but Kageyama denies the remark immediately. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dumbass,” he grunts. Hinata only presses further, “Well why is your face all red and weird?”

“I was born with this face!” Kageyama explains for what feels like the millionth time, he’s lost count.

The redhead whines, “Tell me Bakageyama!”

Kageyama doesn’t know if going back to retrieve his bag is the best idea, but it’s either that or he will have to deal with Hinata’s imploring questions on the walk home.

What he doesn't expect is that the spiker follows him. Kageyama decides to ignore him, opting to retrace their steps back to the captain’s place. The neighborhood repeats floor plans and it takes the setter awhile before he thinks he’s at the right house. Hinata follows him up to the front of the house by the mailbox but halts as Kageyama strolls through the yard to the front.

Kageyama smirks at the entrance, following the usual routine of their conversations. “Giving up?” He teases before he can stop himself. The redhead takes the bait easily.

“No,” the guy mutters, yet his feet stay still.

“C’mon, help me look for my bag?” Kageyama says without thinking.

He sweats nervously, feeling brown eyes focus on his back. When he receives no response, his body relaxes. Now he just needs to get his backpack back. Then run home and spend the night figuring out why he keeps letting his mouth run wild. Maybe when he gets his backpack, he can escape out the backdoor and jump over some fences–

The setter reaches for the doorknob and turns it. _Dammit_. A flashback rings through his mind, a recollection of him locking the door and slamming it closed. Well, he guesses his bag is lost forever. Even if it was unlocked, he’d have _to go back in there_. He _wouldn’t_ go in there even if he _could_ , if he was being honest with himself. The strength he felt a moment ago was tarnished. He feels like a helpless little kid as a he turns around and shrugs one shoulder at his partner.

“It’s locked,” Kageyama manages to say before deciding to head home. He tries _really hard_ not to think about what’s going on inside that house _right now_...

Hinata watches him and follows without a word. He’s close, way too close as they make their way down the road. Kageyama usually ignores that pesky detail about their relationship, but after seeing– _what he saw_ , he can’t just say nothing. The setter shivers as their arms brush casually.

When they reach to the street where they usually part ways, Kageyama stops to speak. “Hey, um, I’m heading home,” he says, failing to ignore the way Hinata’s breath catches in his throat. Kageyama holds up a hand in a goodbye and turns away. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Hinata face the direction of the school, to presumably retrieve his bag. Kageyama takes a good look at the guy, determining that the redhead looks different.

His face is freckled and rosey like usual, orange hair tangled in whispy curls, the rest of his body clearly energized, muscles tense. Kageyama can’t help how his cheeks heat up as he admires how ethereal the guy is. But here, he’s missing something. Outside of school grounds, Kageyama usually sees the guy zooming past on a bike…

_Oh_. _Of course, Hinata needs his bike, he lives in the goddamn mountains!_

“D-do you need your bike?” The setter mumbles, kicking himself mentally for stuttering. Kageyama already feels the situation drifting towards awkwardness and his dumb– _whatever they are_ – are making him prolong it.

Hinata’s shoulders jump, surprised at the thoughtfulness of his teammate. His feet pause from taking that first step. “Uh, yeah?” He scratches his head, fingers tangling in a knotted orange lock when he glances at the setter.

If the sky wasn’t blanketed in darkness, he wouldn’t worry about the bike and would just walk home. But the stars twinkled above the teens, reminding them that the time was late. The spiker waits, but Kageyama does not reply, so Hinata heads towards the school.

_Man_ , Kageyama wishes he could ignore how bright his partner is, even in the dark.

“Dumbass, wait for me,” Kageyama sighs softly as Hinata gives one of his signature grins in the taller’s direction. The setter feels so warm, their close walking resumed as if the awkwardness of the night was completely normal. It’s all way too warm.

_Fuck_.

_______

  
The walk to Karasuno is uncomfortable because Hinata definitely keeps sneaking (apparently he’s not very good at it) glances at Kageyama. And it’s freaking the setter out. Of course, he’s doing the same, glaring at Hinata for so long he notices. The spiker cowers before noticing a faint blush of color tickle Kageyama’s ears. A very rare wobbly smile that somehow also shows a few teeth also appears. It’s goofy; Hinata can’t help but smile back.

After that, it feels a little more natural as the redhead purposefully bumps and pokes his elbow into his partner’s arm. In retaliation, the taller leans his weight against Hinata. He yelps and pushes back. Kageyama claws his fingers onto a soft orange head and tugs while Hinata pinches muscled arms. The roughhousing settles down when Hinata grabs the setter’s wrist to pull them away from his hair. The fingers loosen their grip and softly massage the curly tufts. Hinata sighs and blinks his eyes open.

_When did his eyes close? Who knows._

He also realizes that they were just standing still now, no longer walking to… do whatever was currently happening? Hinata enjoys it too much to stop him. His usual pink face turning shades darker.

Kageyama is focused on the way the hairs splay everywhere when he flattens the curls with his palm, blind to how embarrassed Hinata is. The red of his face clashes against his hair for a moment as the setter digs deep to massage the scalp of his partner. A particular itch changes the tilt of his head to accommodate calloused fingers. Hinata grunts at the relief, waking Kageyama up from his odd stupor. He pulls the offending hand back, as if burnt.

Hinata pouts like a puppy who wants belly scratches. Kageyama’s heart squeezes, but he stands his ground. “L-let’s go,” he stumbles away, fingers feeling tingly for absolutely _no reason at all_.

His companion follows, getting close enough, their arms brushing again. The air feels light and quietness of the night settles down their hearts even just a little. They keep close, mindlessly chatting as they finally reach Karasuno.

There are lights still on in various rooms of the main building. “Hope it’s still open,” Hinata breathes as he breaks into a sprint. Kageyama follows from behind, still too winded from their encounter a few minutes ago to keep up.

The gym appears to be in use, which means the clubroom is still open. They rush by the court and climb the staircase to grab Hinata’s stuff. Hinata yanks the door open, finding no one inside the room. They find some of his belongings in his locker and some uniform clothes strewn across the floor in his haste to get to practice earlier that day. Kageyama leans against his own locker, closing his eyes to rest a bit.

He expects Hinata to make lots of racket, but he just hears the light scuffling of packing and folding things into his bag. Kageyama feels himself start to drift into sleep at the gentle white noise, his head sliding down to rest on his own shoulder. The movement jolts him awake, prying eyelids open just a crack. His vision is blurry at first, but he can make out a blob of orange right in front of him. It focuses.

Hinata is watching him intently, mouth open dumbly. He seems to be fascinated? The spiker’s face is pink and doesn’t lose color when Kageyama stares back. Hinata now looks a bit nervous too, biting his lip while little breaths puff unevenly through them. The guy keeps staring, pupils clearly mapping out the setter’s body, top to bottom.

Kageyama fully opens his eyes and blinks them to take the edge of tiredness off. He must be seeing things. He stretches and lets his weight redistribute onto his feet and off of the wall of lockers. Kageyama attempts a first step, but stops.

Hinata remains open mouthed, lips quivering like he wants to say something. Kageyama leans forward and nods, hoping this tactic will get him home sooner. The setter’s encouraging motions have Hinata flushing a deep red and fidgeting his fingers into the strap of his bag. Kageyama rolls his eyes and taps his foot, waiting.

Finally, the redhead speaks up. “You’ve never smiled like that before,” Hinata breathes, astonished with himself.

Kageyama scrunches his brow and tilts his head in confusion. He brings a hand to his lips. It didn’t feel like they were upturned at the corners? He glances back at Hinata and splutters, “W-what?”

“You have been weirder than usual the whole walk back and here, but I wasn’t sure until I got a good look at you… and you were smiling a second ago…” Hinata ends softly. He twiddles his thumbs. “Did you look into Daichi’s bedroom earlier?” The redhead rambles quickly.

It’s Kageyama’s turn to silently blush and wonder why Hinata assumed that? Sure, he had seen _it_ and felt odd for awhile, but it was fine. He wasn’t scarred for life or anything. He glanced back over at his teammate, trying to ignore the heat that spread to his face at the thought of Hinata witnessing such an act.

_Why did it matter to Hinata? Absolutely nothing was wrong, he wasn’t being weird!_ In fact, the _spiker_ was the one being _weird_. He was becoming all blushy and cutesy all of a sudden. Kageyama decided to dodge and follow up with his own question.

“Did _you_ see them?” Kageyama accuses, pointing a finger close to his partner’s nose, knowing the answer already. Hinata’s eyes cross, focusing on the accusing finger.

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Hinata says in an attempt to one-up him, jabbing a digit into Kageyama’s chest forcefully. The setter grabs at the hand with his own. Hinata audibly gulps and braces for impact.

The setter growls and bares his teeth. “Yeah you do, dumbass,” Kageyama tightens his grip on Hinata’s wrist. Hinata doesn’t pull away. He actually steps closer, challenging expression etched onto his face. His lips are pursed in a thin line, nose wrinkled, eyebrows knitted.

The redhead inches closer. Kageyama takes a moment to appreciate how much effort Hinata has to make in order to look intimidating. Currently, the spiker is straightening out his back attempting to look taller. His eyes flash dangerously, and Kageyama feels a slight shiver rumble down his spine. Hinata must notice, because he reveals his teeth in a wide, cocky grin.

Hinata clearly has the upper hand now. Kageyama hates that, he needs to demonstrate his dominance (for some reason he can’t quite name). So, the setter pushes his body against his partner’s. Big mistake, because their chests are pressed close now. Kageyama dares to look down to see Hinata blushing mad, and very _cute_.

With their bodies close, Hinata appears so small, but Kageyama has seen underneath that shirt to know nothing is as it appears. Has anyone ever put together the words _smol_ and _swole_? Because it would be _smole_. That is Hinata Shouyou.

He knows _this_ , but their size difference is _so..._

_Okay, stop right there._

Hinata catches his bottom lip in pearly whites. Kageyama can’t help but stare at the sheen of saliva left on his smile. Hinata seems closer than before, _the bastard_. Kageyama feels very warm and gooey seeing _everything_ so close. He releases Hinata from his grip. Kageyama’s limbs fail to move afterward, stuck in place as long as Hinata has his attention.

“What if I said I _did_ see?”

Kageyama observes the words form but doesn’t catch any of it. But he can _guess_.

“You _saw_ ,” the setter breathes, feeling tense at the realization.

Hinata avoids eye contact. “I did,” he admits easily. Simply.

“A-are you okay?” Kageyama jitters outs as Hinata wraps arms around his neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata leans impossibly closer. “It made me realize something…” The hands slowly become interlocked behind him, reaching up to rustle his dark hair. Hinata wavers a bit to huff in his ear. Suddenly, Kageyama feels lips against his earlobe.

“I’m _super gay_ ,” Hinata rumbles, voice raspy.  
  
Kageyama can’t even catch himself before he gasps out, deeply, _“Me too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Something for fun:  
> The next day, hand in hand, Kageyama and Hinata walk up and thank their senpai for helping them out. Sugawara and Daichi blush like mad. The captain promises if they say a word to anyone and they’ll be wishing they picked another club to join. Sugawara just laughs and says, “You’re welcome.”  
> _______________  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
